


Back-up Blankets

by orphan_account



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryoma hates sleeping in the same bed as Niou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-up Blankets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2pork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2pork/gifts).



> written for [](http://rockingroad.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rockingroad.livejournal.com/)**rockingroad**

...

Ryoma hates sleeping in the same bed as Niou.

“Brat. If anyone's got the right to say that it should be me.”

Partially because the older boy seems to find it necessary to either drape himself over Ryoma and nearly suffocate him –

“I was only looking out for you. I try to keep you warm so that you won't get a cold and all I get from you are complaints. You should be grateful, shrimp.”

– or to misuse him as a human blanket instead.

“Oh _please_. It's not like you wouldn't cling to me if I didn't do that. And by the way, you make for a really bad blanket. Way too small. You're maybe a plushy at best.”

And partially because Ryoma is sure that Niou will – or maybe he already has – at some point molest him in his sleep. He wouldn't even be able to wake up and hit him since he is a too heavy sleeper.

“Yeah, like I'm that desperate. Listen, I'm not that weirdo smiley creep from your team. He looks like the type to do that. Still waters run deep and all. Besides, I can get some whenever I want.”

Possibly, the silver-haired boy watches him sleep like a creepy pedophile afterwards.

“Now you're just trying to insult me, aren't you?”

All in all, Ryoma really hates to sleep next to Niou and he has very good reasons to feel that way and nobody else should ever do it either.

“Love you too, brat.”


End file.
